


Truth Or Dare

by Spikedluv



Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s roped into a game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Karen, because I was being so bad about editing my vamp!Kurt fic for her (which fic has permanently been put on hold now o_O -- blame Kradam, I am *g*).
> 
> Written: March 16, 2010

Kurt still wasn’t sure how he’d gotten roped into playing Truth or Dare with the rest of glee club (he was blaming it on alcohol and Mercedes for wanting to have this party in the first place, and not necessarily in that order), but he’d started to relax when the most embarrassing question so far had been, “Boxers or briefs?”

Then it was Rachel’s turn, and she was staring at him like she could see right through him. Kurt shifted, trying to get comfortable under her heavy stare. Finally she said, “Kurt, truth or dare?”

Kurt froze like a deer in the headlights, even though he’d seen it coming. He almost couldn’t breathe as he imagined Rachel asking him in front of everyone whether he had a crush on Finn Hudson, but he was even more scared of giving her the power to dare him to do anything because he was pretty certain that she wouldn’t dare him to kiss Finn, even though he’d be all right with that. Having Finn be his first kiss wouldn’t be so bad, even if Finn wasn’t into guys, into _Kurt_.

“Truth,” he managed to get out, even though he wanted to run screaming from the room.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “Why did you throw the diva off?”

Kurt choked on the sip of beer he’d taken to fortify himself for her question. “What?”

“I know you can hit the high F, I heard you practicing. So why didn’t you?”

Kurt almost wished she’d asked him about Finn. That would have been embarrassing, but this was almost too personal to share. He glanced around the circle, and everyone was staring at him.

“If you don’t answer the question you have to pay the forfeit,” Archie reminded him.

Kurt shot him a glare.

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger, it wasn’t my rule.”

“It was mine,” Mercedes said without any trace of sympathy. She toed Kurt’s ankle. “Answer the question. Did you really blow the high F on purpose?”

Kurt raised his chin, then ran his fingers along his bangs, making sure they were still in place. “Because my father got a phone call the day before, someone telling him that his son was a fag.”

“So he, what, told you not to do it?” Tina asked, sounding appalled.

“No, of course not!” Kurt said, angry that they would think that about his father. “He’s the one who made them give me a chance, and he already knew that his son was a fag.” Kurt spat the hateful word.

“Then why?” Finn said.

“Because I’m used to dealing with that kind of stuff, he isn’t.”

“So you threw it to protect your dad?” Quinn said.

“Yes,” Kurt said, biting off the word. He didn’t say anything else, and finally Finn took his turn. Kurt didn’t hear who he called out, and he was just starting to relax when it got to be Puck’s turn.

“Hummel, truth or dare?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Fine, dare.” He still felt a little bit raw from his last truth.

“Sing it,” Puck said. “The song, Defying Gravity. I want to hear you hit the high F.”

“There’s no music,” Kurt said, searching for a way out of the dare that didn’t include him paying the forfeit Mercedes had decided on.

“I bet you don’t need music; it’s one of your favorite songs, right?”

“Right.”

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to relax, and then he started singing. It was soft at first, and then he allowed himself to get lost in the song, almost managing to forget that he had an audience. When he finished singing there was a moment of silence, and then everyone started clapping, even Rachel.

Kurt opened his eyes and hid his pleasure at their response behind a haughty, “Satisfied?”

“That was really good, Kurt,” Tina said, and, to his surprise, Rachel agreed.

When it got to be Kurt’s turn, he asked Puck how many flannel shirts he owned. “I don’t know, five? Why, Kurt, you wanna wear one of my shirts? Maybe go steady?”

“I wouldn’t be caught dead in one of your shirts,” Kurt huffed.

“Notice you didn’t tell him you didn’t want to go steady,” Mike joked.

The questions started getting a little bit more personal after that. Kurt was still nursing his first beer (he didn’t want a repeat of the last time he’d gotten drunk), but the others (aside from Quinn) were on their second and third, and there was a lot more laughter than actual questions.

When Brittany said, “Kurt, truth or dare?” Kurt felt like banging his head against the floor. Though he had to admit, since the uncomfortable question about the diva off he hadn’t been asked anything more embarrassing than how much money he spent on clothes.

“Truth,” he sighed.

“Who was the first boy you kissed?”

Kurt’s jaw fell open. As soon as he realized it, he snapped his mouth closed. “Uh . . . .”

“Come on, Kurt, you can tell us,” Mercedes said.

When Kurt remained silent, Puck threw a piece of popcorn that bounced off Kurt’s forehead. “You haven’t been kissed yet? Wow, that sucks man.”

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m waiting for the right person for my first kiss. I want it to be special”

“That’s so romantic,” Brittany said.

“That’s ridiculous,” Puck said.

Santana punched him in the arm.

“Ow, what the fuck, Santana!”

Tina took the heat off Kurt by taking her turn quickly, for which he was grateful. Unfortunately, not everyone had forgotten about Kurt’s ‘never been kissed’ status.

When it was her turn, Santana gave Kurt a look that didn’t bode well for him before turning to Puck and saying, “Puck, truth or dare?”

Puck had clearly seen that look before, because he hesitated before answering. “Tr—.” At Santana’s triumphant smile, he quickly changed it to, “Dare.”

“Give Kurt his first kiss.”

“What?” Kurt and Puck both said at the same time.

“Hey! How come I have to be part of his dare?”

Santana ignored Kurt. “You think you’re such a stud.”

“With women!”

“What’s the matter, Puck, chicken?” Santana taunted.

“I’m not a chicken.”

Kurt’s eyes went wide when Puck looked over at him, a considering expression on his face.

“No. No, no, no!” Kurt started to slide back as Puck went to his knees and crawled across the floor towards him.

“Make it good,” Santana said, slapping Puck’s ass. “Kurt wants his first kiss to be ‘special’.”

Kurt stopped moving when Puck got close enough to grab his ankle. He dragged Kurt back across the floor until Kurt was sitting right in front of him, their faces only inches apart. Kurt refused to admit that Puck using his strength on him like that had been a turn on.

Behind Puck, the others started chanting, “Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!”

“You put those lips on me, I’m going to kill you,” Kurt ground out between gritted teeth.

Puck just grinned at him in response. Puck grabbed his hip so he couldn’t get away, and then leaned closer. Kurt leaned back, trying to keep away from Puck (and Puck’s lips, which, okay, this close did look kind of inviting), until his back was pressed to the floor and he couldn’t go any further.

Puck began to lower himself over Kurt, and Kurt put his hands up to Puck’s chest to try and keep them apart. Still grinning, Puck used the hand not holding Kurt’s hip to grab both of his wrists and pin his arms to the floor above his head.

That? Also not something Kurt was going to admit was hot. Except he heard someone moan, and from the way Puck’s expression went all annoyingly smug, Kurt was pretty sure it had been him.

“Like that, do you?” Puck said, just before he took Kurt’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Kurt moaned, but Puck was there, taking it into his mouth as his tongue slid over Kurt’s lips, and then slipped between them. Kurt may have never been kissed, but he’d imagined it often enough. Thought about it, wondered about it, dreamt about it.

His imagination didn’t hold a candle to the real thing. At least not when it was Noah Puckerman kissing him.

Kurt opened his mouth and let his tongue touch Puck’s, and then the kiss got even hotter as Puck sucked on his tongue and explored his mouth, his hand squeezing Kurt’s hip, and his fingers leaving bruises around Kurt’s wrists as Kurt struggled to free himself so he could touch Puck.

When Puck finally broke the kiss it was only because they both needed to breathe. Kurt gasped for air to fill his lungs, and he couldn’t feel his toes. As Puck released his wrists and drew back, looking almost regretful, Kurt heard Matt mutter, “Wow, even I think that was hot.”

Puck grinned at Kurt again, then crawled off him and went back to his place in the circle. Kurt just closed his eyes and lay there.

“Um, Kurt, you okay?”

Quinn actually sounded worried, but Kurt couldn’t bring himself to care. “Mmm hmm,” he said without moving or opening his eyes. He felt completely, mortifyingly wrecked, and he wasn’t sure he could take looking at everyone right now, especially given how his nerve endings kept firing. He slowly pulled his arms down, and then rolled to his side so he could get to his knees.

“So, how was it?” Finn asked.

Kurt heard the sound of someone socking him in the arm, and Finn said, “What?” but the others chuckled.

“It . . . was all right,” Kurt said as he finally managed to get to his feet.

Puck snorted.

Kurt managed to ignore him. He swayed a little bit as his knees refused to work properly. “I just need to . . . .”

Kurt staggered out of the living room and down the hall to the bathroom. He disregarded Puck’s, “What can I say, I’m good,” and Britt’s, “Is he okay? Should somebody help him?” and locked the bathroom door behind him.

Kurt leaned over the sink and studied his reflection in the mirror. He’d never seen himself look like that, face flushed and pupils blown, not even when he’d taken care of himself in the privacy of his own room. He slid his hand down his belly and felt the proof of how turned on Puck’s kiss had made him.

Kurt had to grab the sink as his knees gave out when he stroked himself. Fuck! He was not going to jerk himself off in Mercedes’ bathroom, and certainly not over Noah Puckerman. Kurt wanted to splash cold water on his face, but it would mess up his make up. He took a couple of deep breaths until he felt steady enough to walk back out into the living room without making a fool out of himself.

Kurt unlocked the bathroom door and pulled it open, then jumped, startled when he saw Puck leaning against the doorframe.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he hissed.

“Britt thought someone should make sure you’re okay,” Puck said, stretching his arm out and placing his hand flat against Kurt’s chest.

“And so they sent _you_?” Kurt gaped as Puck pushed him back into the bathroom, then followed him in.

“I think they figured it would be less embarrassing.”

“How on earth could this get _less_ —? What are you doing?” he said when Puck shut the bathroom door behind him and locked it.

“Giving us privacy.”

“For what?”

“To finish what we started.” Puck bent just enough to slide his hands down Kurt’s back to his ass, then lifted him.

“Oh no!” Kurt said, even as he reached out to steady himself on Puck’s shoulders. “There will be no finishing of anything! It was just a kiss, and the kiss is done, over! And besides,” he continued, desperately grasping at straws, “it wasn’t even that good!”

Which just made Puck laugh as he rocked his hips against Kurt. “That’s not what this is telling me,” he said as he pressed Kurt’s back into the closed door and ground against the hard length of Kurt’s dick.

“That lies,” Kurt insisted, even as he let Puck spread his legs, and then clamped them around Puck’s hips.

Kurt let his head drop back and his eyes flutter closed as Puck rubbed their groins together. He moaned and dug his fingers into Puck’s shoulders when Puck lowered his lips to Kurt’s neck. He shuddered and moved his own hips, arms going around Puck’s shoulders and clinging to him for leverage, as Puck licked and sucked at his neck. Kurt knew it was going to leave a mark on his pale skin, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not with all the blood flowing from his brain to his stupid, traitorous dick.

Puck slid one hand off Kurt’s ass and up to his chest. He found a nipple and stroked his thumb over it through Kurt’s shirt, then pinched it. Kurt made a very embarrassing sound deep in his throat and nearly pushed them across the bathroom when his body jerked at the sensation, as if his nipple had a direct line to his dick.

Kurt grabbed Puck’s head and dragged him away from Kurt’s neck and up to his lips. He bit hungrily at Puck’s lips and licked into his mouth. Puck groaned into Kurt’s mouth, and then stole control of the kiss away from him.

Kurt had never felt anything like this. Heat coiled in his belly and spread out until he felt warm and shaky all over. All too soon it became too much. Kurt’s entire body went taut, and his fingers pulled at Puck’s Mohawk, dragging Puck’s lips away from his so he could pant through the waves of pleasure crashing over him.

“Fuck, yeah,” Puck moaned, and then he pushed against Kurt a few more times before he went still and tense in Kurt’s arms. His face contorted as if he was in pain, though Kurt knew it was the most pleasurable kind of pain, and then he dropped his forehead to Kurt’s shoulder as his hips jerked against Kurt.

The only sound in the room was their panting as they both fought to catch their breath. The only thing holding Kurt up was Puck, and Kurt knew that if Puck let go of him he’d slide right down to the floor.

When Kurt could speak without sounding like he’d just come his brains out, he said, “I’m really glad you came in so this could be _less_ embarrassing.”

Puck laughed, and his breath tickled Kurt’s neck. “It was good, though, right?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’m not feeding your ego.”

Puck dragged Kurt’s shirt out of his waistband and slid his hand beneath it, then up Kurt’s torso. Kurt’s skin tightened wherever Puck’s hand touched him. Kurt moaned when Puck found his hardened nipple and stroked his thumb over it.

“Yeah,” he said against Kurt’s ear, “you keep making those noises when I touch you, ‘cause that doesn’t feed my ego at all.”

“Fu-fuck you,” Kurt managed to get out as his body responded to Puck’s touch.

“Might be too soon for that,” Puck said, “this being your first time and all, but we’re two young, horny guys, bet I can make you come again.”

As wrung out as he was from the first time, Kurt didn’t think Puck was wrong.

The End


End file.
